Seducing Ludwig
by erikitika
Summary: A GermanyXReader lemon one-shot!


Hello my dear reader! This is my first lemon so please don't be too harsh on me if it sucks! I got the idea out of nowhere so I'm using my own OC Alice Kirkland or London. Gosh, it felt so naughty to write this ^.^

Hope you enjoy it!

Kitty.

* * *

><p>I was beginning get become frustrating, I had begun dating Ludwig Weillschmidt about a year and a half ago, we love each other very much and everything is perfectly fine, we get along great and he treats me right. Unfortunately, we don't do much of anything else either. We have kissed and touched but after fourteen months of dating you might think he'd make a move on me… Wrong, he blushes and apologizes every time we take it too far according to him. I don't know how to tell him I'd like to take it to the next level, I've hinted, flirted copiously and even told what I wanted, but nothing happened. My friend, the matchmaker extraordinaire Elizabeta could give a good idea that I might just try, after all she is in a sort of relationship with Ludwig's brother. Right now my friends at Hetalia Academy, Elizabeta, Lilli and Belle are gushing at me tips to get the German to take the step…<p>

"Hey, tell us again _(NAME)_" Lichtenstein asked while eating gummy worms "why don't you make a move on him?"

"Ugh, as much as I hate saying this" I blushed and my friends inched forward "I'm too shy."

They all laughed and shook their heads "You are too shy? _(NAME)_, you told Switzerland to fuck off while he was carrying a gun." Belgium gushed.

Lilli nodded "Not many people have the guts to do that."

I smiled at the memory of the trigger-happy blonde biting his tongue and trying not to kill me. "Yeah, but his is not relevant to me, Ludwig is." I sighed.

"*GASP* I know!" Hungary yelled and took my hands "Oh it's great idea!"

And, it really was a great idea…

Anyone who knew Germany could tell you he was a hard worker, never stopping until all his work was done, a trait I fully admire. And, consequently will take to my advantage. This week my boyfriend was working hard and I (as the understanding girlfriend I am) invited him to say over at my place because his was too far away. Ludwig agreed and told me he'd come at 9 pm.

Breath, relax. You can do it!

I took a long shower and put on a nice set of silky, slightly reveling pink nightgown that Liechtenstein gave to me last Christmas and pulled my _(h/c)_up in a high ponytail. I blush slightly at the image of Germany kissing me forcefully and undressing me slowly, caressing my so-. SHIT!

I ran to the door to be greeted by my gorgeous boyfriend soaked with water, with light blonde hair falling over his icy eyes. I bit my lip as I ventured down staring at the soaked black tank top he wore and his uniform pants also wet because of the rain. "Uhh, hi" I managed to mutter as my eyes focused on his toned chest. I asked him to take off his wet clothes and hand them to me, he nodded and kissed me softly before marching to the bathroom leaving the soaked clothes near the door. Meanwhile I was hyperventilating, badly. My cellphone rang, I took it quickly and saw it a text from Elizabeta.

You're doing great! Breathe and follow the plan, ok? XO Eli.

She was right, I had to calm down... I marched to the bathroom door and called "Ludwig!"

"Ja?" I heard him say, his voice muffled by the sound of the shower.

"I'm really tired, love." I swallowed "I'll be in bed."

"Alright, gute nacht"

I walked back to the bedroom and laid on my side, waiting for him to come out of the shower. After a few minutes and about a dozen thoughts on what could go wrong I saw the German come out of the bathroom, hair still dripping with water. I pretended to be asleep but secretly watched him dress, only to fantasize undressing him. GAH! Focus! This is your chance. Germany laid next to me softly and stayed quiet. Mwahaha he must think I'm sleeping. It's now my chance. I shifted slowly and placed my head on his defined chest. I felt him stoke my hair but allowed me to cuddle with him. Next I gently and innocently (Me:AHEM.) placed my right leg over his left, earning a shift from the man partially under me. Now for the grand move I managed to move my left leg over his right one, accommodating myself to me laying over him completely. I pressed my chest against his and ran my hand down his covered (For my distaste) upper body, Ludwig shuddered.

I lifted my head and looked at him straight in the eye, smiling. My legs managed to straddle him.

"V -vas are you doing?" Germany blushed.

I laughed "What do you think I'm doing?" I lifted my nightgown, leaving the lacy black thing Belle and Elizabeta picked out for me , I saw Ludwig's eye widen. I lowered my lips on his and felt his tongue against my lips, I opened them letting his prying tongue explore my mouth as I rubbed his budging biceps, I got an idea and bit down softly on his tongue making him moan and wrap his hands around my hips, allowing my to bend my knees, obviously by the hard thing poking my thigh I knew the plan worked. Ludwig sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing my arms to snake themselves around his head. His prying lips made their way down my clavicle and sucked there making me moan and grind against his pelvis, getting a small bit on my neck. I felt his hand grip my ass and the other one unhook my bra. "Sneaky, huh?" I giggled.

The German just smiled and laid me down, throwing my bra somewhere unknown and placing his mouth on my breast, giving me a hickey near the nipple. He then took the small bud in his mouth and licked the soft skin. I moaned loudly and as he bit on the hardening tip I let out a small shocked mew. This is a side of the quiet German I never knew.

He treated to other breast with the same torture and when he stopped lapping the hard tip of my nipple he laid me down and kiss the way down my stomach stopping at the hem of my black panties and pulling the elastic with his teeth, getting me wet, well more than I already was. Ludwig pulled down my lacy panties and kissed the sensitive skin of my lower lips gently setting them apart and giving me a long lick. I squirmed and tightened my legs around his shoulders as he took my clit between his teeth. Germany stuck his skilled tongue inside my aching pussy making me scream at the strange pleasurable feeling. The small form of torture he was putting me through got me to cum. I screamed his name and felt him lick the remains, making me blush as he looked up, licking his lips.

"Y-you are still dressed.." I managed to say.

Germany smirked and swiftly pulled up his shirt and pulled down his pants and threw them to the side, underwear included. The image before almost got me to cum again, his toned abs and strong arms did not compare to ahem... down under. I went red just by thinking it would fit.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, looking at me with icy blue eyes full of concern.

"Y-yes, please!" I blubbered " Are you seriously asking me this right now?"

He smiled and kissed me again, this time softly and tenderly. I was too wrapped up in the heated feeling of his body on me and his tongue fighting against mine to notice he began to shift and as we kept on kissing I felt a flashing pain that made me scream. I opened my tear stained eyes to see a worried Ludwig.

"Are you ok, _?" He asked me. I didn't answer, so I just nodded and waited for the aching pain to go away. After a minute or so I experimentally rolled my hips against his, causing him to moan and thrust into me again. The pleasure made my head turn so the only rational thing I could do was to continue following the slow pace. Getting bored with the agonizingly slow pace I moaned out "Faster!" This obviously caused my German to react and took my hips, switching positions so I was on top of him. Germany took my hips and lifted me up, letting me down on his member faster and harder each time while I chanted Oh God, I was near the border of cumming but tried my best no to. Ludwig took my right breast on his hand and left the other hand on my hip, supporting every thrust. I knew my moans where loud and Ludwig's grunts were pretty loud as well. I threw my head back in pleasure and bit my lip, trying to stay quite. As I bounced once more I felt unimaginable pleasure and not caring for my loudness I let out a loud scream. The over sensibility made the last bounces extremely pleasure and moments later Ludwig came with a loud grunt.

~ A few hours later ~

I woke up on top of a hard chest, opening my eyes I met the nice view of Germany's blue eyes staring down at me.

"Morning, love" I smiled.

"Good morning." He answered.

I decided to ask " So, why now? You know last night..."

"I didn't want to rush you _" He blushed.

"Huh, well I'm grateful the wait is over..." Laying a kiss on his chest.

He smile and kissed my forehead, placing his hands on my ass "Likewise."


End file.
